


A world with you

by annannette (fanetjuh)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-14
Updated: 2016-03-14
Packaged: 2018-05-26 18:15:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6250297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanetjuh/pseuds/annannette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Allison comes home after a long day of making sure hunters and werewolves wouldn't break the accords. Her husband Derek welcomes her with open arms.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A world with you

**Author's Note:**

> Written for my Teen Wolf Bingo Card

Allison took off her jacket and placed her backpack on the floor. The entire day she had been running through the woods. She could feel that a war was brewing, even though Derek and she had done everything they could to prevent it from happening. With a sigh she made her way to the kitchen. “What's for dinner?” She leaned against the doorpost and Derek looked up from the starters he was trying to get ready.

“I made lasagna.” He smiled at his wife and he nodded at the oven. “I hope you’ll like it.”

Allison smiled back at him and she doubted for a moment if she should tell him about her worries and sorrows..

People whispered that Allison and Derek had only gotten married because of politics. They murmured that they had never loved each other, that their parents had forced them to do so, that they were as unhappy as everyone else in this supernatural world.

Both Allison and Derek knew that the whispers and rumors were wrong. They had not gotten married because of politics. They had fallen in love and had seen the opportunity to make this world a better and safer place for both werewolves and hunters.

Except that the werewolves and hunters didn’t seem to agree. The werewolves were afraid that if they would stop patrolling the woods, hunters would come and kill them in their sleep. Hunters were afraid that if they would stop hunting, werewolves would infiltrate the town to eat their children.

“And what kind of starter are you making?” Allison walked closer towards her husband and she wrapped her arms around his waist before she pressed a soft kiss on his cheek.

“Garlic bread with some expensive pork.” Derek turned his face towards her and now his lips pressed themselves on hers. “I thought you could use something special tonight.” His forehead touched hers and Allison smiled while she closed her eyes.

“All I need after today is you.” She spoke softly and she placed her head on his shoulder for a short moment. “I know that everything is going wrong outside. And I also know that there is nothing I can do about it and I hate it. I hate it that I’ve done everything I could and that it wasn’t good enough.” A tear escaped her eyes and Derek turned around wrapping his arms around her to press her to his chest.

“You’re the strongest girl I’ve ever met. Don’t blame you for the stupidness of all those people out there.” He rocked her in his arms and he wiped the tear away with his thumb. “I hope it was still worth it?” He cocked his head a little and Allison looked up, a smile spreading across her face.

“Derek…” She shook her head and she pressed a soft kiss on his nose. “If I would have known that it wouldn’t get us anywhere, I would have still done it.” She watched how Derek started smiling again too. “I had just hoped that we could have lived in peace, could have started a family, could have enjoyed being together, being happy, being smiling.”

“We still can.” Derek tucked a strand of hair behind her ear and he stared straight into her eyes. “We can leave this place behind us, we can go somewhere where no one knows us, where no one is fighting.” He spoke softly and Allison shook her head.

“Would you really leave this place behind? You’ve grown up here, your family has lived here for years, everything that has ever been important to you has happened here.”

Derek nodded before she could finish her sentence. “Yes, I would.” He swallowed. “If that would make you happy.” He sighed and Allison sighed too.

A few years ago she would have left without blinking. She had only moved here 4 years ago and she had lived at so many places before that she knew that she could settle anywhere and everywhere. But right now she wasn’t too sure anymore.

After Scott had found a way to defeat her grandfather, Chris had become the new leader of the Argents.

But all the changes, all the changes were because of her. All the changes were because of Scott, because of Isaac, because of Derek. All the changes were because Allison had fallen in love with the people she was supposed to hate.

“Would you want to move away from here?” Derek cocked his head and Allison bent her head, staring at her feet for a short moment.

“No…” She shook her head eventually and she looked up at the werewolf who had been so good to her, so sweet, so nice. “Because I’m afraid that if we leave, this place will change back to the world it has been.”

Although Beacon Hills was still not the place Derek and Allison had dreamed about during a picnic in the woods, years ago, they had come closer than they had actually expected.

“I know. We’ll see what happens if we stay.” Derek agreed with her and he turned around again to finish the starters he had been preparing.

For a moment there was nothing but silence.

Derek walked from the plates with garlic bread to the oven and back, while Allison watched him and absentmindedly placed the plates on the table.

“Would you really also want to start a family with me here?” Eventually Derek turned around, his eyebrows frowned.

“Yes, of course.” Allison looked up at him and she saw how he started smiling. She smiled along and she placed her hands on his shoulders. “I want everything with you, Derek. No matter where we are.”

“Maybe we should start focussing on that?” He cocked his head and he pulled her into his embrace again. “The world thinks that we’re married because of them.” He pressed his lips on hers again and they both closed their eyes. “Let's show them we’re not.” His hands rubbed her back and slowly they moved under her shirt.

“Let's show them we’re not.”


End file.
